


Festival

by clare328



Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Harry and Louis go to a festival, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328
Summary: Harry and Louis go to a music festival.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry/Louis Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058
Kudos: 14





	Festival

Both of them have been off seeing different music, different stages. 

With Louis’ bands, he likes to be in it, it’s not enough to watch from the VIP area— that’s not the point — he wants to get lost in the collective emotional heave of the crowd; at least, as much as he can within his security restrictions. The pulse, the energy, the stank of pot drifting and stale beer in grass, acrid sweat and watching people high as kites stomp and twist their bodies with a total lack of concern for anyone around them, the constant jostling and the feeling that you are a part of something. 

Harry prefers to watch from the stage, paying close attention to the ebbs and flows of the different performances, muttering occasionally to Niall or whoever’s nearby when a note is particularly excellent— when he sees something brilliant— wincing in sympathy when something doesn’t quite work. He likes the second hand high of watching the crowd watch someone other than him for once. 

It’s a nice reminder that the passion in fans he encounters in fans most nights is not just a result of hysteria, not just exclusive to their band, but something all musicians create and share. He points out the cool or funny costumes to Liam and the creative outfits to Soph, and laughs with Niall at the hilarious things they overhear or see people do in the crowd. Some of these things they’ll refer back to for years, he knows, part of a story greater than the moment experienced, laughing on the back verandah drinking beers and reminiscing. 

Louis drifts in and out of the VIP area, and there’s no need for much interaction, there’ll be plenty of time to go over their stories and memories in detail later, until each knows the others day like it was their own memory. But as they pass there are touches; an arm dragged along a lower back, a quick kiss or nose bump between the shoulder blades, one grabbing the others hand just for a second and squeezing, a thumb being pressed into a bicep.

Harry's back is getting sore from all of the standing that you do at festivals, but he's not saying anything. Louis comes up quietly behind him, putting his chin in the crook of his shoulder, and digs his thumbs into the pressure points he knows will help— his hands lingering softly under harry's shirt as Harry relaxes back into him.

They’re softly swaying, and every now and then one of them will mumble something— a word, not even a whole sentence— and the other will murmur agreement, or giggle, because they don’t even need the words to know what the other is thinking at this point. Louis calls Harry a hipster and Harry calls Louis a punk, and they grin into each others temples at the teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old tumblr drabble. Prompted by the old (joke) argument re: who is who's baby. Again, I won. This one was a bit of a mess so I had to do some editing and reconfiguring to have in make sense as a sketch. 
> 
> Come find me over on [tumblr!](https://bearmustard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
